Alone
by disneyevilqueen
Summary: Regina feels alone, and it's all thanks to Henry's storybook. Then Emma walks in and sets her straight. Oneshot!
**So I don't really have any friends...and I was in a really lonely mood when I wrote this so...yeah. I guess that's why I identify with Regina so much, because she seems so lonely and misunderstood. Story of my life. Anyway, enjoy!**

Regina sat on Henry's bed, looking through his storybook. As much as she didn't want to believe it, she knew that everything about her was true. She was evil, a monster; someone that no one could love. She was destined to be alone forever.

Closing her eyes, Regina let her tears fall. No one really cared that she felt alone. She didn't have any friends, no one to really call her family, and her own son didn't want to be around her as often anymore.

All of this because of some stupid book. Regina threw the book to the ground and glared at it before lighting a fireball. If only she could just light it on fire, then maybe things would change.

"Don't think Henry would take too kindly to you burning his favorite book," a voice said from behind her. Regina turned around before relaxing. It was only Emma. As much as Regina knew she should probably hate the other woman, she found that she couldn't. They understood each other too well.

Emma walked into the room and sat next to Regina. She wouldn't admit it, but she knew that she was in love with the stunning woman next to her. It had taken her a while to realize it, but she finally had.

"What are you doing here Emma?" Regina asked. Upon looking at her, Emma realized that Regina was actually serious. She thought that no one cared, and that made Emma's heart break.

"I came because I've been watching you, and as creepy as that sounds, I've seen the look on your face before. And it was on mine," Emma said.

Regina turned away from her. "You have no idea what I'm feeling," she spat out bitterly.

"Actually, I do," Emma said. "Pretty sure right now, you're feeling exactly how I did in the foster system. Abandoned, unloved, and most importantly, alone. And I'm here to tell you Regina, you're not alone. Not as long as I'm here."

Regina looked at Emma in surprise. "Why do you care so much? We should be enemies!"

Emma shook her head. "No we shouldn't. And you know why? Because we both have been through so much that if we told anyone else in this town about it, they would probably fall at our feet and beg for forgiveness for every wrongdoing that they've done to us."

Regina shyly smiled. "I doubt they would do that, but I understand what you're getting at."

Emma smiled back. "You're not alone you know," she said. "Like I said, I know what you're feeling. And I'm not going to let you sit in here and think that no one cares. Because I do."

Regina nodded before putting the book back onto Henry's pillow. "I don't know when he'll be sleeping here next, but I always leave this here just in case."

Emma leaned across Regina and took the book. "I don't think you need to be reading this," she said. "It doesn't have all the information. And until it does, I think I'll just keep it with me."

Regina's jaw dropped and she just stared as Emma left the room. She had to admit, the book was missing some important items. But she hadn't expected someone to actually take it!

"Emma wait!" Regina called. She frantically ran down the stairs. "You can't take that book!"

"Why not?" Emma asked. "It's not accurate. You're only depicted as this awful person, and I know that there's more to you than that."

Regina shook her head. "You can't take it. I need it."

"Why do you need it Regina?" Emma asked. Regina avoided her gaze, knowing that if she looked into Emma's eyes, she would tell her in a heartbeat.

"It doesn't matter why I need it, just give it to me," Regina said. Her voice was even and cold, demanding what she wanted. But as Emma studied her closer, she noticed that Regina was hiding something. And it was painful for her to admit.

"Not until you tell me why you need it," Emma said strongly. "You wouldn't be so defensive unless it was really important. So why do you need it?"

"Dammit Emma, just give me the book!" Regina yelled. "I don't see why it matters why I need it, just know that I do, and give it back."

Emma shook her head. "Look at me Regina," she said. Regina slowly brought her gaze to Emma's. Dark brown met green, and Regina saw nothing but compassion, and even a little bit of love.

"Why do you need this book?" Emma asked. "Stop trying to act all tough around me, I know better. You're hurting, and I want to help. So why do you need this book?"

Regina swallowed and composed herself. "I need it because it's how I'm so powerful," she whispered. "The pain, the loneliness, that's what my powers are based off of. Every time that I look in that book, I realize that I'll be nothing more than a villain. And that's all the fuel I need to keep my powers going strong."

Emma waved her hands and the book disappeared. Regina stared at her in shock. "I-I just-I just told I needed that!" Regina sputtered.

Emma shrugged. "I know," she said. "But have you ever tried light magic? You know, the magic that runs on feeling loved?"

"That wouldn't work for me," Regina scoffed. "Someone would have to actually love me for that magic to actually happen." She looked at Emma and froze as Emma walked closer.

"Just because you think that no one loves you, doesn't mean that you're right," Emma said.

"I'm not sure I'm following, Emma," Regina said. "It sounds as if you're about to confess loving me, but I think we both know that that won't happen. Besides, I'm dark and evil and you're light and-"

Emma's lips crashed into Regina's, effectively shutting her up. "Still believe that my confession can't happen?" Emma asked, smirking.

"Technically dear, you never confessed," Regina pointed out. Emma rolled her eyes before tenderly pressing their lips together.

"As long as I'm around, and I plan to be for a very long time, you will never be alone," Emma promised. "And you certainly don't need dark magic to be powerful. I think we've proven that light magic is way more powerful."

Regina rolled her eyes and smiled affectionately at Emma. "Thank you," Regina whispered. She pressed her forehead into Emma's, leaning into the contact.

"For what?" Emma asked.

"For not letting me be alone," Regina said. Emma just smiled and kissed her again.

"Always."

 **Writing is a great outlet. Just saying. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review!**


End file.
